


Arilia's Twist of Sad

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sad and Bloody origin of the Revenge angel Arilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arilia's Twist of Sad

Aurora Jhonson Thomp was a Happy Girl,which a Middle-class Loving Family,Blue eyes who shine like Diamonds when Happy and Blue clothings that we're her Favorite ones.No one dared to Make any Bad for her and,even that Aurora finded this Appearence advantage Weird,she liked it because she wouldn't like to Experience a Painful and Quick death.

...But she Sadly in her 13th years find out her Painful Death.  
\----------------------------  
Aurora wans't a Kind of Person who puted Fair on Urban Legends.Much less in ones who haved More than one Font.So,like we waited,She showed alot of Disrespect to the Know "Creepypastas" and don't puted no Fair on Them,always saying to Herself that they we're only Simple Scary Stories.

Aurora always stayed Informed of the Internet world by her Twin,Laura.And Aurora easily discovered the Creepypastas.But the Twins didn't knowed that they End would be maked by the Monsters that they Don't believed to exist.

It was a Full Moon Star and Aurora's Family was a bit Lost.Aurora and Laura we're trying to find someone to Help them and Mino,the Young brother of Them was with they Father and Mother (Ned and Maria).Aurora goed to the Left street and her eyes ended Catching Five dark Figures.One seemed to her Size,other seemed to be a 17th years old,other two Ones we're tall and a Final one was Big...and for her Suspicious,not too Much humanoid.

-"Hey your,I and my Family we're lost an-"-She was saying but goted Interrupted.The figures turned to her Side,and she could see who we're them.She didn't believed:They we're the Creepypasta Characters that she most disrespected.

Slenderman,Jeff,Laughing Jack,Sonic.EXE and Red.

 

Aurora wasn't accepting the True.She accepted that Slender,Jeff and LJ we're believed to wander in Real Life.But EXE and Red?EXE and Red?!On Open Field?!

She was obviously Scared and giving steps Back.They we're following her,Slowly and with Desire of Doom in they Shining eyes.She solved to turn and speed up her Steps.She needed that her Family would stay Alert.

-"RUN!"-Aurora alerted.Just after see the Reason,All of Aurora Main Family rushed on the Streets without notice the Signs.They needed to rush.Rush for the Life.But even with that,Only Aurora and Laura understanded well who we're they Chasers.They so ended stopped on a Dead End.That's it.They we're going to Die.

Aurora don't wanted that her Life finish there.She tried to Kick and Punch the bricks with all her Strenght,but they barely broke.Then she hearded Five terrible voices calling for her:

-"Auroooraaaa..."

Aurora ended feeling the Body of Ned,her father,Cover her.Aurora knowed that it wouldn't help.She knowed about they Sins and terrible Power and don't haved escape.But then she don't feeled warm from her Family.Instead she Heared familiar screams.She then turned then to see what happened to them.And she didn't liked.

Maria,her Mother and someone who could be considered her Mentor,was Spiked to death with Lava Spikes and was bleeding Hard.A clearly Art of Red.Ned,her overprotective but Honest Father,was cutted down to Death and one of his Eyes was pulled out and was looking to the Ground without Life.An Obvious work of Jeff.Laura,her Stubborn and Tomboy counterpart and Twin and Loyal partner,was with a Candy pulled down on her Mouth and a X cutted deeply on her Chest.And also,her eyes we're Dark and bleeding blood.Aurora cleary discovered that it was Sonic.EXE and Laughing Jack work.And for last,her Childish but Understander and Kind Young Brother Mino,was with his Ears cutted and his Heart and Brain perforated by the Tentacles of his Assassin,Slender,and in they,was Bleeding endless Blood.

Aurora started to cry.An cry of both Despair and Sadness.And the Assassins of her Family laughed full of pleasure.They pulled the Body's of the others Away and,Dirted with Blood,we're going to Finish Aurora,the Blonde of Blue eye.Aurora screamed and started to Punch the Walls in despair.She tried anything to escape from this Nightmare.Hoped to someone Come,but the People watched/recorded the Scene scared to go an See the Threat.Aurora so feeled two elastic Hands push her.It was going to be her End.She screamed of Despair but her Tongue got grabbed by LJ and the Knife of Jeff was in the Upper of It.

-"...Such a Despair girl you are."-Jeff sayed.

Aurora ended having her Tongue cutted out.She couldn't talk anymore.She rushed teared up,but the Knife of Jeff was throwed on her Shoulder,alongside of tons of Lava Spikes,who ended spiking her and maked her Bleed.So,the Slender Tentacles surrounded her Hands and Foot,preventing Aurora to escape.She kneeled,teared up and accepting her End.

She couldn't understand why She was forced to end this Way.She didn't understand why she couldn't have a More Peacefull death...

 

Then finally,someone ended getting off the Knife of Aurora's Shoulder and whispered:

-"Shhh..."

Aurora looked up to see Sonic.EXE.Her Face was shaped like one of a Small Child begging for a Please.And she was doing it.But she know that she couldn't survive.Finally,EXE dashes his Hand into Aurora's hearth,Finally finishing her.Aurora's face was forever stamped with a Shock face and wans't moving.

Her Assassins looked up to her Endless Body and finally sayed before walk away:

-"This is for you Don't believe in our Existence."  
\----------------------------  
Aurora was now a Spirit in a Black and Blank space that watched her Family from distance Cry.Aurora followed them,crying.She don't understanded why her End was like that.She started to think why they Would do with that.

Just them she remember the Last words that she hearded.They sayed that they Killed her and Family because she didn't believed in they Existence.Aurora so started to think in Something she never Planed in-Life but now Planned...

 

Revenge.

Aurora so kneeled like everytime she doed to Cry and Prayed.She prayed for God (She was Christian) to Give her Power and Revive her was a Battler Angel so she could get Revenge on the Ones that killed her and Family so they can rest in Eternal Peace.She feeled a Big and Warm Hand on her Head.It was clearly an representation of God's Hand.Aurora so feeled something grow in her Back...Wings of Angel.  
\----------------------------  
Arilia was seeing an Scene in the Forest.

Arilia is what Aurora became after be Reborn was a Angel.She solved to Call herself with Another Name to hide her Identity and because she didn't revelated her Name exept when Alongside knowed of Hers.All her Clothing became a Beautiful Blue (with Inclusion of Brown Boots,Maiden-like Blouse and Pants),Her Blonde hair becamed a Ponytail with a Shine Blue Strip,and the Beauty of her Eyes remained.Exept that,when she is Angry/Determined,her eyes turn Shape like a Katana and Full of Will of Revenge.

 

And she was Angry.

Arilia ended seeing a Trail of Blood and a Half-cutted Child.Arilia remembered of the Trap that she was Putted by Slender.Arilia was late to save the Child Life,but she would Protect anyone who enter in Any Forest.Arilia ended seeing so the Faceless Man and,with her Katana in Hand,was starting to walk away.Slender did recognize who was Arilia because the Blue Eyes and was going to attack Arilia with the Tentacles.However,they we're cutted in a Slash,causing Surpreendent Pain to Slender.Arilia,before Walk away to the Enter of the Forest,sayed:

-"This was for my Parents.One day,you and you Friends will Perish and i'll Live in peace in Heaven."


End file.
